1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical feedthru devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an electrical feedthru device for providing electrical innerconnections between the high and low pressure environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electrical feedthru devices for providing electrical innerconnections while maintaining a fluid tight encapsulating structure such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,761,891 and 3,132,322 used metal headers containing glass or ceramic insulators surrounding metal signal conductors. Such devices involve manufacturing expenses, sensor mounting problems and unreliable connections to the sensors in the high pressure environment and to circuits in the low pressure side of the header. Thus, such feedthru devices produced inherent problems in manufacturing pressure transmitters using electrically operated sensors which required the passage of electrical signals from the high pressure side of the header to the signal utilization environment which conventionally was in a low pressure side of the feedthru. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a feedthru that would seal the high pressure environment from communication with the low pressure environment while providing electrical innerconnections therebetween and being suitable for supporting electrical sensors and related circuitry elements.